


Улыбка без кота

by Quisty



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-30
Updated: 2011-06-30
Packaged: 2018-02-06 14:44:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1861755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quisty/pseuds/Quisty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Улыбка Джеймса существует как будто отдельно от него.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Улыбка без кота

_Случалось мне встречать кота без улыбки, но улыбку без кота..._

Улыбка Джеймса существует как будто отдельно от него. Она, наверное, просто висит в воздухе, как трещина из "Доктора Кто", невидимая и неосязаемая, а потом Джеймс оказывается в нужное время в нужном месте, и все, включается лампочка, механизм срабатывает, ток бежит по проводам.  
Насколько помнит Майкл, трещины во Вселенной - это очень плохо, так что сравнение вполне правомерно; улыбающийся Джеймс - это тоже очень, очень плохо, Майклу дурно становится от мысли, сколько таких улыбок развешано по разным континентам.  
"Колу, пожалуйста", - _начинается где-то в воздухе за правым ухом_ , - "нет, что вы, это было вовсе не трудно", - _с лукавых искорок в глазах_ , - "ну, я был не против побриться налысо, но Мэтью сказал", - _с задумчиво прикушенной нижней губы_ , - "а на нем шлем, и не видно ни черта", - _и сразу становится понятно, что он просто изо всех сил старается не заржать_ , - "и, понимаете, я очень скоро приноровился делать это одной рукой", - _а смеется он, кажется, всем телом, от конопатого носа до коленок в линялых джинсах,_ \- "нет, мне приходилось самому о себе заботиться", - "блядь, Джеймс!.."  
А на бумаге выглядело вполне невинно. Шуточки на грани фола, многозначительные намеки - все как обычно, рутина, только вот Майкл, подписывая контракт, забыл про эту чертову улыбку. Не вписал ее в план, не поставил в бюджет. Не воспользовался услугами страховой компании, в конце концов. Если, конечно, можно считать Джеймса МакЭвоя страховым случаем.  
Майкл подозревает, что нет.  
Джеймс, улыбающийся пустому стакану, или таксисту, или девочкам в гримерке, так улыбающийся, что хочется съездить ему по зубам - по-настоящему, как мог бы ударить Эрик Леншерр, до крови, и - что же ты делаешь, зараза, прекрати, прекрати, и - а ведь я бы мог быть "нежным", если бы ты только захотел, и - невозможно же смотреть и не видеть, как подрагивает и искрит воздух, прежде чем превратиться в очередную улыбку.  
Джеймс улыбается, и во Вселенной Майкла Фассбендера становится на одну трещину больше.


End file.
